real or fake
by vampire1031
Summary: junk summery but good story haha its pretty much about what I see real friendship is another JojoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Real or fake

Jojo wakes up one morning as he sits up and looks towards Mana's bed who is cuddling with a pillow, Jojo simply smiles as he gets up rubbing his eyes and walks over towards Mana's bed before slowly shaking him.

"Mana get up…come on bro we gotta get ready for school"

"Jojo its Saturday, I am tired not stupid"

Jojo just sighs as he walks towards his door but stops before smiling as he says out loud, "HMM IS THAT GRILLED CHEESE I SMELL?" Mana then jumps up rubbing his eyes a bit before talking.

"Did I hear grilled cheese? Is Mom making grilled cheese for breakfast?"

Jojo laughs before punching his brother in the arm, Mana frowns before saying.

"I can't believe you did that Jo, That wasn't nice you know how much I love grilled cheese"

"Ah don't worry Mana, come I will make you a grilled cheese"

"With Bacon and Ham"

"Yes fatty with bacon and ham"

Mana jumps on the little who before messing up his hair even more. Jojo trying not to fall flips Mana over him who simply lands on his two feet before looking at Jojo.

"You're the best Jojo"

"And you're heavy Mana"

Jojo and Mana then make their way towards the kitchen as Hedy comes to the kitchen rubbing her eyes before looking up at Mana and Jojo. Hedy yawns showing her one tooth as Mana looks down at her.

"Morning Hedy"

"Morning big brother"

"Hey what about me?" Jojo asks frowning at Hedy

"Hey best brother" Hedy says walking up and hugging Jojo's leg. Jojo looks at Mana and sticks his tongue out at Mana, Mana just raises his hand and gives Jojo the finger. Jojo mutters something to Mana moving his eyes down towards Hedy as Mana jumps a little before lowering his hand before muttering something back.

"What big brothers doing?" Hedy says looking back and forth between Mana and Jojo.

"Well Mr. Piggy over there is hungry so I am making him a grilled cheese sandwich"

"Big brother make Hedy oatmeal to…pleesh" Hedy says looking up at Jojo. Jojo nods and looks at Mana while making his way to the fridge. Grabbing some butter, cheese, and milk, Jojo puts all the stuff on the table .

"Hey Mana you make Hedy oatmeal while I make your grilled cheese"

"Rajah" Mana says before grabbing Hedy's favorite bowl and filling it a quarter full of water, before putting it into the microwave.

"That not really how brother is" Hedy says pointing at Mana, Mana looks at her with a confused look on his face as well as Jojo. They look at each other before back at Hedy as Jojo asks, "What do you mean Hedy? That is how big brother is."

"No big brother is really sad, he just make believe he happy to try and hide his boo boo," Jojo then picks up Hedy as he brings her towards Mana. "Can you show me where his boo boo is Hedy?" Hedy then points towards his heart before saying, "That is where he has big owie, can big brother bring me closer to other big brother?"

"Of course Hedy but how come?"

"So I can give brother's owie a kiss and make it all better"

Jojo smiles as he walks towards Mana who is standing there with his black and silver fur all messed up. As Hedy brings her face closer to Mana's chest she kisses where his heart is and rubs her small hand on it before digging into her pajama pocket and pulling out a small pink pony band-aid.

"This is one of my favorite bandie thingie, but I give it to big brother so his owie can go away"

Hedy then places it on his fur, and kisses the band-aid again before rubbing it once more.

"Big brother feel better now?"

As the microwave dings and the grilled cheese along with the oatmeal is done Mana smiles and nods before replying. "Yes Hedy big brother feels much better now…Thank you for caring"

"We eat breakfast now?"

"Yes Hedy we can eat breakfast now."

As Jojo just makes himself a bowl of cereal, while Mana and Hedy eat their breakfast they begin to talk story among each other, after they were done Jojo looks at Hedy as he says picking her up and placing her on the floor.

"Hey Hedy, can you be a big girl and get ready so that me and Mana can take you to the park? But don't rush because I need to have a talk with big brother privately ok"

"Otay" Hedy says waddling herself to her bathroom as she closes the door Jojo looks at Mana.

"Mana is there something you want to talk about bro?"

"No" Mana says looking down at his feet. Jojo walks up and places his hand on Mana's shoulder.

"Bro look at me and then tell me that nothing is wrong, other than that you best tell me because I want to help you but how am I suppose to if you won't talk to me? What did Hedy mean that you have pain on your heart?"

Mana simply whispers the word family, as Jojo closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath.

"What about family Mana?"

"This isn't my family, my family was Koa and my Mom. This is your family Jojo"

Jojo raises his hand slapping his brother across the face. The impact causes Mana to look left not moving after that he just begins to take deep breaths.

"Mana how much times do I have to tell you? We adopted you, you are part of our family, you are my brother"

"It's not the same Jojo," Mana says looking back at Jojo, "I didn't ask for this"

Hearing this makes Jojo slap Mana in the face again but this time Mana falls back knocking the pan of hot melted butter onto his chest. Mana screams in pain as he gets up and runs towards their room tears streaming down his face.

"OH shit…What have I done?" Jojo says running towards the room as he slowly opens it he can hear crying as he looks around his room he notices Mana's bed isn't up against the corner as it was when they woke up. Jojo makes his way towards the crying as he looks over the bed and sees Mana in the corner curled up into a ball crying.

Mana looks up at Jojo and begins to cry again trying to back up against the wall.

"No stop…please get away from me!" Mana shouts, As Jojo turns and runs to close the door, he then walks back and pushes Mana's bed out of the way kneeling to look at his brother. Reaching out his hand to touch Mana's shoulder Mana yells again.

"No dad…I am sorry I didn't mean to get a B in math….Just please stop hitting me" Mana becoming short of breath as Jojo's heart just sinks.

"He thinks I'm…his dad?" Jojo then looks at Mana and lunges at him embracing him in a hug. As soon as Jojo wrapped his arms around Mana, Mana began to calm down.

"Mana your dad is dead, I won't hurt you bro, I am sorry for hitting you I didn't mean to please forgive me," Jojo begins to cry on Mana's shoulder as Mana cries on Jojo's.

"I am sorry for being fake Jojo"

"Mana you are not fake, you are as real as they get. I am glad to call you my brother. I swear Mana I will never hit you in the face again…please forgive me Mana"

"I love you bro" Mana whispers

"I love you to" Jojo whispers back as he releases his hug. After cleaning themselves up and getting ready they go out into the living room to see Hedy with her favorite doll.

"Are big brothers ready to go to the fun place?"

"Yes we are Hedy" as They each take Hedy by the hand and walk her out the door. Five minutes later they get to the park as all three of them enjoy a bonding moment with each other.

Disclaimer: End of chapter one…I hope you guys like this story…please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trials

Mana and Jojo both head off to school looking towards a brighter day, as they get their they are greeted by their friends. Jojo and Mana exchange hello with them before making their way towards the gym for their first class, Physical Education. Mana just rolls his eyes as he lets out a small groan and place's his hand onto of his spiked air.

"Dang it, I can't believe we have to have this dang class again, it's so irritating and I suck at sports"

"You don't suck Mana your just not into running sports, but you are great at martial arts"

"I am aren't I" Mana says feeling much better after his brother compliments him. They make their way into the gym to see a bunch of basketballs, and a big mat laid out on the floor. The gym teacher then walks in and begins to explain what they will be doing for the day.

"We are going to do some army workouts. Do you all understand?"

"Yes coach" everyone exclaims as they all stand in a line, Jojo standing beside Mana gently elbows him.

"Good and since you all understand pair up with someone, this will be your partner for the rest of the day."

The two brothers look at each other before shaking hands. As they make their way towards the two ropes dangling from the ceiling. Jojo and Mana look up at the ropes before grabbing a hold of it. The teacher walks up behind them before laughing.

"Ah so the two brothers are partners…I should have known, oh well so what you guys have to do is climb to the top and ring the bell"

As Jojo begins to climb the rope with ease, going inch by inch until he reaches the top, he lets out a yopp, before ringing the bell and sliding down the rope. It's Mana's turn as he makes his way up the rope, but Mana only goes a quarter of the way before letting go and dropping to the ground landing on all fours. The whos around see this and begin to laugh. Making crude remarks.

"Put some food up there and he will be up that thing faster than a snake eating a rat" says a who as the other whos begin to laugh.

"Hey Mana bro listen to me ok, don't let what they say or do get you down, you are stronger than this. Believe in yourself, because I believe in you bro…Now get up there and ring that damn bell" Jojo says slapping his hand on his brother's shoulder. Mana gets up as he grabs the rope and begins to climb it. Mana makes it almost to the top but tires as he can hear the whos below him doubting him.

"He won't make it"

"Watch him fall"

"Mana listen to my voice, block out all the negative crap they are saying just focus on my voice…you can do it bro don't give up" Mana closes his eyes as he continues to climb it until he knocks his head on the roof of the gym before opening his eyes. The bell in arm's reach Mana then smiles as he rings the bell furiously before sliding down.

"I did it Jojo…I made it to the top and I rung the bell"

"Yeah you did bro see I told you that you could do it"

After a few more exercises they go outside towards the field.

"Ok now I want one team to go find another team and that will be your team for the last two challenges"

As two older who's walk up to Mana and Jojo, and sticks out their hand. Mana and Jojo kind of hesitant but stick out their hand and shake the hands of the whos in front of them.

"Hey I'm Nick, and this is my best friend Steve"

"Hey I'm Jojo and this is my brother Mana," Mana just sticks up his hand and gives them a shaka.

"Can we be on your team, for the next two challenges?"

The four of them go and ask the teacher what the next challenge is.

"This next challenge will be a relay race, you have to pass this flag to your partner and then he begins to run ok, the first team to win gets ice cream tomorrow"

As all the teams line up a who goes up to Mana and begins to talk to him while another who sneaks up behind him and ties his shoe laces together. Mana feeling tugging at his foot moves his eyes down to see two hands tying his laces together.

"I see so this is the game plan," The other who then walks away as Mana kicks off his sneakers and places on another pair as he heads to the starting line.

As the teacher then blows the whistle the first four whos along with Mana begin running. Mana is the last one to hand off his flag as he bends over trying to catch his breath.

"It's ok Mana don't worry" Jojo yells out at his brother. Jojo then hears something coming from beside him as it was the same who that tied Mana's laces together.

"That who sucks" says the who laughing as he gets his flag he begins running, Jojo next, followed by the remaining three. As the who in the lead begins to get cocky he looks back at Jojo giving Jojo the finger.

"Looks like sucking runs in the family" the Who says laughing.

Jojo hearing this uses all his energy to run past the who before turning around backwards mocking the who behind him. "I got something for you to suck bitch" Jojo says grabbing and shaking his crotch before turning around and running pass the finish line.

The teacher then congratulates Jojo them before saying the next and finally challenge.

"The last challenge will be a boxing match there will be two teams that win pizza tomorrow, so may the best teams win"

As the bully that Jojo mocked walks up to them, fists clenched.

"We want you guys"

"You got it"

As the boxing begins Jojo's team has one win and the other team one win as Jojo steps into the ring and puts on the gloves and helmet. When the teacher begins the match Jojo's opponent cheats as he steps on Jojo's foot and throws an elbow. The teacher then gives Jojo's team the point for misconduct. Mana pissed off doesn't even wait for Jojo to come out as Mana walks in and puts on a glove on his right hand.

The who that gave Jojo the cheap shot was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your ass back here…I'm going to knock your lights out" Mana says turning the who around "Ding" Mana says before punching him in the gut making him topple over and brings his fist upward giving the who an uppercut knocking him off his feet onto his back. Mana takes off the glove and begins to walk away. Jojo's team wins the boxing match along with another team.

Disclaimer: That's it for chapter 2, hope you guys like it I seem to have a lot of free time lately that's why I write so much fics, please R&R and tell me what you think ok…thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a brother to fight for

Mana and Jojo are becoming more and more like actual blood brothers, they do everything together, they also even have their own share of arguments, but at the end of the day, they will always be brothers. Which is a good thing because they are going to need each other a lot more than they thought.

"Hey Mana let's go to the skate park, I want to show you some new tricks I learned" Jojo says putting on a skull belt as he then puts on his grey and black converse shoes. Mana doing the same thing but putting on a wolf belt with a matching wolf belt buckle along with red and black converse shoes looks over at his brother.

"Sure, why not, it's the weekend and there really isn't much to do now is there?" Mana says laughing while he puts his hair into his spikes, and Jojo combs his hair down over his left eye. As they grab their boards and about to make their way to the door Hedy comes up to them smiling showing her one tooth.

"Where are big brothers going?"

"We are going to the skate park" Jojo says showing his little sister his board.

"Can I come to…and watch big brothers play on their skatie wood thingie?"

"Of course Hedy, Me and Mana can take turns watching you while the other one skates for a little while. So is that cool with you Mana?"

"It sounds like it would be fun, so why not" Hedy then claps her hands together as all three of them walk out the door closing it behind them. Mana then picks up Hedy and places her on his board standing up while he takes one hand and Jojo takes the other.

"Wow Hedy you are really good at skateboarding aren't you?" Jojo says smiling, as Hedy looks up at Jojo smiling really wide. "I do it like big brothers do, I do good"

"Yes you are Hedy you are doing really good" Mana says, laughing a bit as they finally get to the skate park. Jojo then drops his board and places his foot on top before looking at Mana.

"Hey Mana, do you think it would be ok if I get the first run?"

"Go on bro and own this park" Mana says laughing still holding Hedy's hand.

"Oh your too kind" Jojo says before skating away into the park as Mana picks up his board and Hedy they make their way to the top of the pyramid as they watch Jojo do his tricks. Jojo busting out all the basic tricks before doing some complicated ones, just wins Mana and Hedy over as you can hear them both cheering for Jojo. Jojo makes his way to the pyramid before stopping.

"For my last trick is a special trick of my own that I perfected, it took me years to perfect but I got it down." Jojo then begins to skate as me makes his way to a rail as he ollies and does a 50-50 grind but instead of standing on his feet he has both knees on each end of the board before yelling at the top of his lungs, "YOOPPPPPP" getting near the end of the rail he pushes off his knees and twisting the board so that it is straight forward before landing it as Mana and Hedy break out in cheers.

"That was so sick Jo" Mana says applauding, Hedy clapping her hands as well giggling "Big brother make really nice trick" as Jojo walks over towards them and takes a bow.

"OK Mana show us what trick you got"

"Ok I call this trick the full moon twist" Mana says dropping down from the pyramid before making his way up a ramp as he gets launched in the air he grabs his board and holds onto it as he begins to make his body twist in the air while letting out a loud howl and letting go of the board as he lands on the ramp again sliding back down before coming to a complete stop.

Jojo picks up Hedy as he runs to Mana cheering. "That Was so wicked bro, Nice howl at the end to" Hedy begins laughing hysterically "big brother sound like doggie" Hedy says clapping once more.

Just then a small group of four older whos walk into the park and notice that Jojo, Mana, and Hedy are the only ones there. So they walk up to Mana them.

"Hey I like your board" says one of the whos looking at Jojo's board

"Thanks it means a lot to me, it was a birthday gift"

"No I mean I like it as in give me your board" says the who holding out his hand.

"No way this was a birthday gift" Jojo says hugging his board.

"Fine then I guess we will take your sister then" as the who grabs Hedy by the arm making her cry. Mana then picks up his board swinging it at the who that has Hedy knocking him on the ground.

"Let go of my little sister" Mana then gives Jojo his board, before unclipping something from his belt.

"Jojo listen to me, take the boards and Hedy and get somewhere safe," Mana says putting a spiked choker on his neck.

"What about you Mana I don't want you to get hurt"

"Listen to me Jojo I am the oldest so do as I say, also I will be fine….I promise"

Jojo nods before picking up Hedy as he runs outside and to a store a several feet away, Mana then making sure that Jojo them is safe drops down into his stance, a smile spreads across his face.

"Why are you smiling for? Its four on one?"

"So, It feels great to have something you hold dear and are willing to fight for it"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I got a brother to fight for now… and I won't lose" Mana says before fighting the whos, and even though Mana got a bloody nose, a black eye, and some bruised ribs he still stood their smiling.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 3…hope you guys will like it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bounce House

It's Hedy's second birthday as many people are coming from all over to celebrate it, as the mayor has a surprise for his youngest daughter, leading her to the back of the house she smiles as she sees a giant jump house, Mana and Jojo are already sitting inside as Hedy comes up and asks her two older brothers.

"Big brothers jump with Hedy too?" Hedy asks as she crawls her way into the jump house before bouncing a little as Jojo stands up and begins jumping with Hedy, Mana still just sitting in his corner laughing at the two.

"Come on Mana you don't want to make your sister sad do you?" Jojo's hair bouncing on the top of his head, Mana just laughs but still doesn't move from his spot.

"I just don't feel like jumping at all today, that's all" Mana says stretching out his arms as he lets out a yawn, "Besides its still too early"

Jojo then grabs Hedy as they begin to wrestle around Jojo smiling as he begins to tickle Hedy. "I'm the tickle monster and I came to tickle you little birthday girl" Jojo says laughing as Hedy begins to crawl away laughing as she gets up and begins to run around the jump house before running straight towards Jojo, Hedy laughing and having fun as she runs at Jojo and jumps at him making them roll backwards Jojo now sitting on his little sister begins to tickle her more. "Now I got you little birthday girl and there is no escaping the tickle monster" Jojo says growling a little tickling his little sister more. Several minutes later Jojo gets off of Hedy and whispers something in her ear.

Hedy nods as she makes her way towards Mana, before looking at him she clasps her hands together.

"Please big brother, will you play with us" Mana just sighs before nodding his head, Hedy walks over to Mana and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you big brother" Hedy says clapping her hands as Jojo walks up and just to make Mana mad kisses him on the cheek to, "Yeah big brother" Jojo says before running, Mana wipes his cheek before glaring at Jojo and Hedy "Oh you guys are so toast" Mana begins chasing them before yelling, "I will eat you all up for kissing me" as they all just have fun in the jump house.

Two hours later people begin to arrive as kid after kid make their way into the jump house as Jojo and Mana sit off to the side. But then they hear familiar voices coming from behind them.

"Aren't you guys a little old for being in jump houses?"

"Well at least Jojo makes the height requirement" Cody says laughing

"Yeah Jojo does look like a little kid doesn't he?" Mike says poking Jojo's back

"I think it's adorable" Liz said making her way in

"We are watching the kids, just in case any of them get hurt and by the way, I am 4'8 now so shut up" Jojo says looking at Mike, Marcus, and Cody.

"Yeah we know Jo, we just wanted to give you a hard time, as all three of them make their way into the jump house watching a different section just to make sure none of the kids get hurt. The parents are outside talking amongst each other, until finally one person brings up Jojo them.

"Sally, your two boys are such wonderful teenagers, I mean they have such good hearts"

"Yeah Sally, They are so helpful to like when they saved the orphanage and then brought presents and food as well as spent Christmas morning with the kids at the orphanage, That really made their year"

"And when they did that concert and cleaned up after the storm"

"Thank you all for what you have to say about my two sons and their friends. I really am blessed to have such wonderful kids, its teenagers like them that make me proud to be a mom"

"That is so true Sally, but I know Jojo is your real son but how did Mana become your son?"

"Me and Ned adopted him while he was at camp with Jojo"

"But are you sure it was a good idea? I mean you really don't know him?"

"Well he is a really good friend of Jojo's and that's all that I need as inspiration, if it makes any of my kids happy I will do whatever it takes? Sally getting somewhat turned off by what this mother is saying about Mana, decides to make up an excuse so that she could leave.

"Oh I am so sorry but I have to go check on the food to see if it is ready"

Sally then says her good byes to the parents around her before turning around and walking away muttering something under her breath and narrowing her eyes. Back at the jump house everyone seems to be having a great time, that is until a few of the kids who jumping began to get rough and push the younger ones down and telling them to get out. Jojo feeling like that's not right then goes and talks to the little kids.

"Hey you can't be playing so rough with these little ones, would you please stop or I will have to tell your mother"

The little whos run out crying, as Jojo just shrugs his shoulders before taking his seat back in the corner and watches the little children have fun. Fifteen minutes later the little whos return from across the street. As one of the little whos points to Jojo.

"That's him, that's the one that yelled at me and told me to stop jumping"

The older who looks at Jojo as Jojo just looks at him sighing before saying.

"Look I didn't say he couldn't jump I just asked him to stop playing rough with the little ones that's it"

"How about we play rough with you" says the who as three of his friends stand behind him. Mana just rolls his eyes as he whistles, leaving the jump house along with Cody, Marcus, Mike, and Liz. Mana then begins to walk away as he motions for the older whos to follow. When they are no longer in sight Mana begins to talk.

"Look this is my younger sister's 2nd birthday, and I will not let you ruin it by making a scene so if you do not want to be reasonable and just take what my brother had to say you may leave, either willingly or I will have to do it by force"

"Hey sorry for this, my younger brother didn't tell me that it was a birthday let alone he was playing rough, He just told me some older who yelled at him, and you know how us older siblings get, We didn't mean anything"

"Hey its cool, but since you guys are here just stay for the party, but don't make a scene please"

"No worry we won't…and thanks"

Finally its lunch time as everyone makes their plate and begins to eat, the bounce house is empty as Jojo and the rest of the group make their way into the bounce house so they can eat.

"I hope Hedy is having a great birthday Jo"

"What are you talking about, she has two wicked brothers so I am pretty sure she is happy"

Cody says as they all share a laugh and begin to eat their food, the sun begins to set as everyone says their goodbyes and make their drive or walk home. Mana along with their friends and Hedy all lay down on the grass in front of the house and stare at the stars. A perfect end to a perfect day.

Disclaimer: End of chapter 4. Hope you guys like my stories, but what can I say, I love what I do. Also it helps me a lot with stress. But yea I hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Big decision

Mana and Jojo call up their friends, as they make their way towards their favorite ice cream shop, Mana gets rocky road, as Jojo gets the peanut butter cup, Mike and Cody both get mint, while Marcus and Liz gets chocolate. They begin discussing their plans for the weekend when two who girls walk in causing both Jojo and Mana to look at them in aww.

"Wow bro that girl is pretty"

"I know they are really pretty"

As the two girls notice Mana and Jojo looking at them they walk up and grab their hands while writing down their numbers with a black pen. As one of the who girls that had a tight lock shock and barrel shirt with her hair up in a bun looks at Jojo and winks.

"Call us tonight," as both girls make their way out of the ice cream parlor, Mike them all uproar with laughter, even Liz finds it funny but is kind of upset because secretly she has a crush on Mana. Marcus begins blinking at Jojo mocking the girl that gave him her number.

"Yes call me so I can tell you how I think it's so cute how short you are" Marcus then begins to make kissy noises which makes Jojo blush a little before speaking up, he takes a bite out of his ice cream.

"Do you really think She likes me?" Jojo says wiping his mouth, Mana doesn't say a word as he devours his ice cream. Grabbing his head after taking the last bite he lets out a painful groan. Which causes everyone on the table to start laughing.

"What brain freeze Mana?" the who just nods as he finally returns back to normal, Liz blushes a little before regaining her senses as she scoffs a little.

"Well I don't trust them, they don't seem right, also Mana could do so much more better" As everyone just ooh's at what she said, Mike speaking up as he licks his ice cream a few for times.

"Why Liz, do you have a thing for Mana?"

"No I just think he could do better that's all"

"Uh huh sure you do Liz," Mike says before finishing his ice cream, Liz just slouches in her chair trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. After they were all done eating their ice cream they all went their separate ways and headed home. Jojo picking up his cell phone and begins to dial the girls number, Mana looking at Jojo grabs his phone and does the same thing.

"Hello this is Amber"

"Hey Amber its Jojo the who from the ice cream parlor"

"Oh yea hi how are you?"

"I'm doing good, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much just laying on the grass on this really nice hill, Me and my friend love laying here"

"Oh I know where that is" Jojo says taking a turn heading towards the hill that they always chilled on when they wanted to look out at the scenery. Mana following behind as he cancels the call and puts his phone away. Ten minutes later they approach the hill as Jojo could see Amber and her friend laying down looking up at the stars.

"Hey Jojo," Amber calls out "Mind coming with me to the bathroom? I don't want to go alone and I really want to get to know you"

Jojo simply blushes as he nods his head "Umm yeah sure why not" Jojo says following behind her Mana then looks up at the stars as he finally speaks. "There is more to you guys then Jojo sees" Mana says looking down at the other who, she then sits up and looks at Mana before asking "What do you mean? We really want to get to know you guys more"

"Yeah sure you do" Mana says as he gets up and walks towards the bathrooms. Jojo and Amber then make it to the back of the bathrooms as she leans her back against the wall.

"I thought you needed to use the bathroom?" Jojo says tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No I just said that so me and you can make out" Amber says pulling Jojo into her kissing him. Jojo feeling this for the first time in a while closes his eyes and returns the kiss. Amber then begins to reach for Jojo's belt and unbuckles it, followed by the button on his jeans as she unzips his pants. Jojo feeling this breaks the kiss as he looks at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jojo says backing away from her. Amber simply walks up to him and looks him dead in the eyes. "Look, I need to lose my virginity so that my friends will stop bugging me about it and who better to lose it too then the high school loner" Amber then reaches for Jojo but is quickly dodged by him as he zips up his pants again and fastens his belt buckle.

"Look Amber this is way too fast for me, and I don't appreciate you saying that about me" Jojo says as he backs up against the wall. Just then Amber his grabbed from the back of her hair and swung into the wall.

"You stay the hell away from him" This mysterious who yells before pushing Amber into the wall again.

"Who the hell are you?" Amber says getting to her feet. Marcus, Mike, Cody, and Liz make it there just in time as Liz gets angry and pushes Amber into the wall. before slapping her down onto the ground.

"What the hell did you think you were doing you little skank? Don't ever put your hands on my friend like that again" Liz says slapping her again, this time the mysterious who girl walks up and picks Amber up, before tossing her into a nearby trashcan knocking it over.

"Also I liked Jojo way before you did" as the girl looks at Jojo and smiles.

"Who are you?"

"That's my sister Lani, She always did have a crush on you Jojo she just was too shy to say"

Mana then walks up behind Liz spinning her around and kissing her on lips before letting go and just lets out a little grin. Liz is shocked at what just happened.

"Don't worry Liz, I know you like me, and I like you to" So now Mana and Liz are making out while Jojo and Lani begin to make out as well.

"Damn dudes, we got to go find ourselves some girls to or else this is going to be really awkward"

Mike and Cody both exclaim at the same time "Yeah"

As they all make their way back to the hill and lay down Liz resting her head on Mana's chest and Lani resting her head on Jojo's chest. Leaving Marcus them by themselves but they don't feel at all jealous, in fact they are happy that their best friends finally found people who would treat them right.

"End of chapter 5 hope you guys are liking this fic, also do you think Marcus them will ever find girlfriends? What is Mana's true intentions... find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Concert to Remember.

Mana and Jojo who are walking with their new girlfriends Liz and Lani, over hear on a radio station that for one night only the lucky 10th caller will get to see Linkin Who (Linkin Park) for one night only and the lucky 10th caller will get 10 tickets to see them on Saturday at 7:45 p.m. Jojo, Mana, Liz, and Lani all pull out their cell phones and begin dialing the number they heard as they all put their ear to their phone.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if we were able to get those tickets" Liz squeals. She frowns and hangs up the phone. "I was caller number 7"

"I know I love Linkin Who, they are such a great band" Lani exclaims as she hangs up the phone, but she remains smiling "Number 9, so close"

"Here Lani, I think it's for you" Jojo says handing his girlfriend the phone, she squeals with excitement as she hears the who on the other line say that she is caller number 10 and to come pick up the tickets at the studio. Lani then kisses Jojo on the lips before embracing him in a tight hug.

"You're the best boyfriend ever"

"Thanks, ha-ha I try to be"

An hour later they arrive at the studio and walk inside, they are greeted by Linkin Who themselves as they hand over the tickets.

"OMG its Linkin Who, I can't believe it's really them"

"You guys must be the winners? Congratulations on winning"

Lani then grabs the tickets as they make their way outside, Jojo calls up Marcus and tells him to go and grab Mike and Cody and meet them at the hill. Half an hour later Marcus shows up with Mike and Cody as Jojo grabs six of the tickets and hands two to each of them.

"Try see if you guys can find someone to take with you guys to the concert on Saturday"

A few feet away they could hear some groaning sounds as they look in the direction and see three who girls walking up to them.

"Aww you guys won the tickets? Me and my two bff's wanted to go so bad, we simply love Linkin Who"

"We would have bought the tickets but they were sold out"

"Well me and my two buddies here don't have anyone to take so would you girls want to come with us?" Mana says waving his tickets to the girls. "I mean you don't need to if you don't want to, its only if you want to"

"We want to... by the way my name is Sierra" Marcus then hands her a ticket, "We don't care what rows we get even if its..." Sierra takes a look at the ticket and screams "FRONT ROW!" She screams with excitement as Mike and Cody hand over a ticket to the other girls.

"My name is Abby" she says as she walks up to Mike, "Would you mind if I go with you?" Mike simply blushes as he shakes his head "No of course not, I don't mind at all"

"Luckily all 5 of them are handsome or we would have a problem...My name is Bailey" She says walking up to Cody who just flashes a smile and begins to turn red. Which causes Bailey to just laugh. Saturday comes around as Mike, Cody, Mana, Jojo, and Marcus are at Jojo's and Mana's house getting ready for the concert.

"I think those girls like you guys" Mana says rubbing the gel through his hair causing it to spike up his red tips high in the air. Jojo brushing his hair down over his left eye before using some of Mana's gel to make it stay replies.

"Yeah I think by the end of the night, you guys will have girlfriends to"

"Do you really think so Jojo?" Mike says making his hair into a Mohawk while Cody makes his hair into liberty spikes. Marcus using some of Mana's gel to make himself have to fangs that dangle over his face, looks over at the Mike and Cody.

"Have they ever proved us wrong yet?" Mike and Cody just shakes their heads, as they all put on Linkin Who shirts and AFW (AFI) shirts, before zipping up their skater pants, except Mana who likes his cloths baggy tosses on his chained red and black goth pants. putting on their converses they leave the house and make their way over to Liz's and Lani's House. Where the girls are getting ready.

"I think Bailey likes Cody" Liz says straightening her hair.

"So what if I do? and I personally think he is quite cute" Bailey says lifting her head. "Besides Sierra is just butter for Marcus, and Abby is falling for Mike"

"I think you guys should ask them out, They are really great guys, and it would be fun" Liz says spraying a multi colored spray in her hair giving her various streaks. Back outside Jojo them are almost there but then Mana replies as he turns to run back home.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get our jackets just in case it gets cold or begins to rain" Mana says making his way down the street.

"Grab all of ours then...please" Jojo says shouting. But it's already too late, Mana disappears. Several Minutes later Mana makes it up to the house and opens the door and grabs the jackets. but something catches his eye as he looks at the envelopes and opens it. A huge smile spreads across his face as he places the envelope in his pocket and runs out of the house closing the door behind him and locking it.

Finally Mana catches back up with Jojo them, but Mana collapses as his friends catch him and lay him down on the ground. Mana taking in deep breaths.

"Bro what happened, and come on catch your breath"

"We would have missed out on something big" Mana says reaching into his pocket and pulls out the envelope. Jojo looks inside and sees ten lanyards with a blue paper on it. Jojo looks at Mana confused.

"What is it?"

"Backstage passes"

"Aw hell yea, lets hide it first so that we can surprise our girls" Marcus says as everyone just looks at him. "I mean our dates, surprise our dates" Everyone just laughs as they make their way up to the house each putting two lanyards into their pocket. The girls come out as they make their way to the concert, it's already 6:45 p.m.

"Come on guys we have to get there before the opening act"

"Its not that far Marcus, we'll be there in 15 minutes" Jojo says, and Jojo was right because at 7 p.m. on the dot they make it to the gate of the concert. Lani digs into her pocket but realizes that her ticket is missing. she begins to panic but Mana simply holds out his ticket and gives it to her.

"Are you sure Mana?" Liz asks feeling terrible for Mana.

"Yeah I'm sure, you guys go on and tell me how the concert is"

"You're the best bro" Jojo says hugging his bro

"And the best boyfriend to" Liz says kissing him on the lips, Mana just smiles as he waits out in the parking lot, just then the Linkin Who bus pulls up as the band members get out. and they let out an irritated groan.

"Aww man...really, now how are we suppose to move the equipment when two of the ropes broke?"

Mana walks up and takes out his two lanyards ripping off the tickets and using the lanyards to tie a knot in the equipment shaking it a little to make sure its sturdy.

"That should do it" Mana says before turning around.

"Hey aren't you the one that we seen at the studio? the one that won the tickets?"

"Yeah I was one of them"

"Then why are you out here"

So Mana tells them the story, and they feel really bad about it so they make Mana an offer that he so graciously accepts. at 7:45 when the concert begins all the lights are off but people notice that there is an extra person on the stage. One by one the lights begin to turn on revealing each member until the very last who turns on and Jojo them go wild because that extra who was Mana!

"WOOT that's my brother" Jojo says yelling at the top of his lungs.

"And my boyfriend" Liz says screaming at the top of her lungs "I LOVE YOU MANA!"

Mike, Cody, and Marcus both yell to "That's our best friend up there," and to their shock they hear Abby, Sierra, and Bailey yell at the same time "Yea that's our boyfriends best friend up there." Mike, Cody, and Marcus both look at the who girls standing beside them eyes wide.

"Yes we would like to be your girlfriends," Marcus them give each other a high five before looking back at the stage.

"This last song is a request from our very good friend here Mana McDodd who if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have been able to do the concert, this last song is a favorite of his but he doesn't want to sing the song alone so will Marcus, Mike, Cody, Jojo, Liz, Lani, Sierra, Bailey, and Abby please make your way to the stage."

Jojo them make their way to the stage as they are helped up and Mana then embraces his brother in a hug as the crowd goes nuts. The intro begins to play as Mana starts it off followed by Jojo

_Mana:_

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
_

_Jojo:  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

The girls: And I  
Marcus: Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
The girls: And I  
Cody: Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
The girls: And I  
Mike: Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
The girls: And I  
Marcus, Mike, and Cody: Take back all the things that I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

the guys: This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

Everyone: And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

After the concert they were about to leave but gets stopped by the band.

"Don't you guys want to come to the after party?"

"Hell yea we do" Jojo says smiling at his brother again before walking up to Mana and giving him a big hug.

"You rock bro"

"You do to Jojo, I am sure we will remember this concert for a long time."

Disclaimer: Ok this is the last chapter of this story and this is my last story for a while, because they are shutting off the internet at School because of the stupid choices people make but I will be looking forward to reading yours. please R&R


End file.
